Manson Raionji
The bancho of the Sumida District. He is known as the Nenbutsu (Buddhist Prayer) Banchou. He seems to have the power to blast anyone and move while sitting with some kind of psychic force but it is shown to be a trick when Akira sees Raionji use it underwater. His power is his abnormally large sized diaphragm that he keeps covered with his coat. Akira defeats him, he loses his followers (who come to believe Akira is the reincarnation of Acala) and then has to pay for all the merchandise with his face on it. He gets very annoyed when people call him bald. He victory phase is "The afterlife is always open for business." Appearance Raionji Hair.jpg|Growing Hair Personality Initially a greedy and self-centered person, he acts like buddha and used his powers to brainwash all the students in Kouji Senior High to be his followers of his cult, whilst also having them buy many key chains, charms, etc. with his image on it. After reforming, he claims to truly believe in Buddha and acts more like a real priest. He is also truly loyal to the members of Kongou's group, risking his life to protect them from Hanzou Aniwa, attacking him despite knowing there is a risk that he could die in the process. But there are still moment where his formerly greedy self appears trying to sell his merchandise. He gets very annoyed when people call him bald. His victory phase is "The afterlife is always open for business." History Beginning Arc Raionji is one of the 23 Banchou chosen for the 23 Districts project, Raionji is quickly takes over his school, brainwashing all the students with his powers into his followers. He later sent some of his underlings Seitaka and Kongara to the Chiyoda District to make some student to join his cult and to beat some people who they think are going bad things. When Seitaka and Kongara came back defeated by Akira, Raionji was inside the templar where he lives meditating but when Akira crash through the templar and broke down the door by using Kongara, Kongara was gonna crash him but he stop it by using weird force which knock Kongara out cold? Kongara fall into a pool of piranhas and there seem to be no way to save him but Akira saved him by running on water! Everyone started to think he might be a God or a demon but Akira told them when your right foot hits the water, you bring your left! All he did was repeat itself! Everyone was shocked to hear that but Raionji was not effect of what happen and said he is the same as him but Akira didn't agree with him and told him what his goal. Raionji said he wanted to seize the hearts of the people in they filthy country by using his miraculous abilities and renew it as a one large reliogus country with him acting as a living buddha. Akira try to punch Raionji but for some reason he is moving without moving his legs and shout out a blast out of nowhere? Akira block the attack and try to figure out how he do that. When he try to kick him he started to float up in mid-air and said that power seperates human and buddha but he was stopped when Akira use his Double Hammer to move the statue he was on and he fall into the water. When Raionji try to get out Akira punch him right back in and he follows him. When Raionji thought he defeated him Akira got him by the legs and shake him around and sent him flying out of the pool. When they on land he told him he found out his tricks and that the source of Raionji's power, that he enlarged diaphragm allows him to store massive amounts of air with which to use his various attacks. Everyone was suprised to find out Raionji miracles were fake but Raionju told him he didn't win because he found out his sercet. Akira later defeated him easliy and used Meteo Drive to defeat him. Akira told him to let logic throught to be a real man. Raionji followers started to think Akira is the true Budda and want to follow him but Akira told them he doesn't care and only came to venge his friend. Later Raionji lost everything expert Seitaka and Kongara who still but only to tell him he needed to pay some stuff he sold to his followers who return some stuff. Five Dark Vows Arc He later returns with a group of bancho (all defeated by Akira) to assist him against the Five Dark Vows his reason is since Akira took on his 1000 followers to avenge just one friend, he now truly believes in Buddha and he fully believes that Akira is the reincarnation of Acala. He is now enrolled in Akira's school where he acts like a real priest saying that the joining of the former banchos was an act of Buddha, but there are times when his former greedy self appears trying to sell his merchandise. Final Chapter In the series final chapter, it is revealed he has become a mangaka (manga artist) under the pen name "Manson", but is not doing very well: His latest piece, based on the battle with Takashi Kongou (staring himself in Akira's place though) but his editor rejects it (mocking Nenbutsu's character and the premise), but is apparently liked in the industry for his enthusiasm and perseverance. Abilities * Brainwashing: Possessing considerable talent for manipulation, Raionji is able to brainwash people easily using his powers, converting a school of one thousand students into his loyal followers. * Diaphragm: The source of Raionji's power, his enlarged diaphragm allows him to store massive amounts of air with which to use his various attacks. Banchou Stats *'Strength': 4/10 *'Stamina': 5/10 *'Spirit': 6/10 *'Intellegence': 7/10 *'Agility': 6/10 *'Technique': 7/10 Attacks He fights using his Katsu (Punishment) power, which is really the air he exhales. * Katsu: Raionji exhales air while yelling Katsu making it seem like divine punishment when it is really compressed air being exhaled out of his mouth. The major weak-point is simply slapping him to turn his head diverts the attack to the sides, or just by covering his mouth renders the move useless. * Lotus Pose: Sea of Clouds: Rajonji adopts a lotus sitting position and by using just a small exhale he moves backwards without getting up. * Lotus Pose: Heaven Embrace: Just his Sea of Clouds Raionji uses the same move but exhaling at the floor to make him "float" in the air. * Divine Punishment: Prayer Bead Attack: Raionji's desperation move by exhaling while holding his prayer beads in front of him he launches them like mini cannon balls. * Buddha: Similiar to Katsu, but with narrow area effect, giving it 5 times the power and range of the standard Katsu attack. * Katsu Geki: An enhance version of his normal Katsu. Used while under the influence of Haruka Kodama's Entwining Evil: Hell's Gate. Katsu.jpg|Katsu Lotus Pose Sea of Clouds.jpg|Lotus Pose: Sea of Clouds Lotus Pose Heaven Embrace.jpg|Lotus Pose: Heaven Embrace Divine Pumishmnet Prayer Bead Attack.jpg|Divine Pumishmnet Prayer Bead Attack Buddha Attack.jpg|Buddha Attack Relationships * Akira Kongou : 'After his battle which him he started to have repect to him and assist him against the Five Dark Vows his reason is since Akira took on his 1000 followers to avenge just one friend, he now truly believes in Buddha and he fully believes that Akira is the reincarnation of Acala. * 'Seitaka and Kongara : Two of Raionji's initial followers who still follow him after he loses to Akira. * Kasuga Sora : ' Raionji's opponent during the battle with the Dark Vows, Kasuga seems to grow attached to him afterwards, as he is seen suggesting they have another Batou Kouron match. * 'Hanzou Aniwa : In spite of Hanzou's attempt to kill the group, Raionji tries to befriend them after the battle and is visibly upset by his suicide. Quotes * "The afterlife is always open for business!" (catchphrase) Trivia * With his diaphragm exposed, he resembles a Daibutsu (Large Buddha) statue. * A running gag is that Raionji is often ignored or disregarded by the rest of Team Kongou Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Protagonists